Antara
by Lixryth Rizumu
Summary: Satu perempuan―Lenka, di antara dua pemuda―Rei dan Rinto. / "Sudah kuduga, kau lebih bahagia kalau ada di sampingnya, Lenka." / special request dari Reynyah dan Shiroi Karen!
1. Chapter 1

**Antara**

**By: **Lixryth Rizumu

-Diantara dua pemuda-

**Vocaloid ****© Yamaha Corp**

**Words:**** 3013** (Story Only)

**Pair: **Kagane Rei, Kagamine Lenka, and Kagamine Rinto

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance

**Warning: **OOC, Typo, EYD berantakan, sudut pandang orang ketiga.

Musim salju datang. Hampir seluruh jalan sudah tertutup dengan salju-salju berwarna putih, sampai-sampai beberapa orang kesusahan untuk melewati jalan tersebut. Lenka, dengan santainya berjalan melewati salju yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tas sekolahnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan milik kekasihnya, Rei.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" Rei membuka suara dan menatap Lenka dengan khawatir.

Lenka tertawa kecil dan mengangkat kedua bahunya. Sudah sekitar dua puluh tujuh bulan atau bisa dibilang dua tahun setengah Lenka dengan Rei berpacaran, hubungan mereka masih lancar-lancar saja, tanpa ada gangguan. Bahkan di sekolah, mereka terkenal dengan pasangan yang paling harmonis.

Napas Lenka terdengar begitu berat dan dingin. Rei melepaskan syal putih bersih yang dikenakannya dan melilitkannya di leher Lenka yang tidak terlindungi apapun. "Kau bisa mati kedinginan," ujar Rei dengan lembut.

Genggaman tangan Lenka terhadap Rei makin erat. "Ayolah, aku tidak akan mati hanya karena kedinginan." Lenka tersenyum kecil. "Lagipula kalau Rei menggenggam tanganku erat seperti ini, aku merasa hangat."

"Kalau begitu jangan lepaskan tanganku satu detikpun." Rei tertawa kecil dan mencubit ujung hidung mancung Lenka yang memerah.

Hanya dengan kedekatan seperti itu saja, Rei dan Lenka sudah merasa puas. Mereka tidak seperti pasangan kekasih yang harus kencan setiap hari, mengucapkan kata-kata cinta setiap hari, atau semua hal yang sering dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih lainnya.

Ada yang pernah bertanya kepada Lenka, sejauh apa yang sudah dia dan Rei lakukan, tapi Lenka hanya menjawab _berpegangan tangan_. Yah, begitulah kisah cinta mereka, hanya pernah berpegangan tangan saja, tidak ada ciuman selamat tinggal atau ciuman selamat pagi, tapi hanya genggaman tangan saja. _Simple_, bukan?

"Jadi, apa ada kejadian yang menarik di kelasmu?" lagi-lagi Rei yang membuka suara.

Lenka menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, hanya saja aku tidak mengerti dengan materi matematika yang baru saja diajarkan," jawab Lenka dan mengerutkan alisnya. "Lama-lama rumus matematika atau pengetahuan alam membunuhku!"

Suara tawa milik Rei pecah. "Kalau begitu kau bisa belajar di rumahku, aku akan mengajarimu."

Rei memang termasuk anak yang pintar. Meskipun sifatnya sangat nakal di hadapan orang lain, tapi di depan Lenka dia tidak pernah menunjukkan sifat nakalnya sama sekali. Maka dari itu semua teman Rei takjub dengan Lenka yang bisa membuat Rei yang dulunya hanya pintar saja, menjadi orang yang baik―meskipun hanya kepada Lenka―dan juga pintar.

Lenka menggaruk tangannya dengan kikuk. Sepertinya dia sudah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan kekasihnya. "Mungkin lain kali aku akan main ke rumahmu lagi," ujarnya. "Aku juga tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Ibumu, aku rindu dengannya."

Kedua bola mata hitam Rei yang sedang memandang Lenka, kini beralih kepada sebuah rumah sederhana yang atapnya tertimbun dengan banyak salju. "Sudah sampai." Rei melepas genggaman tangannya terhadap tangan Lenka. "Sampai jumpa besok, Lenka."

Lenka sedikit mendengus ketika tersadar kalau mereka berdua sudah berada di depan rumahnya. "Mm, sampai jumpa besok, Rei."

Rei menatap ekspresi wajah Lenka yang berubah. Senyum kecilnya mengembang dan tangannya terulur ke wajah Lenka. "Lenka," panggilnya, dan pandangan Lenka langsung tertuju kepadanya. "Jangan lupa makan, nanti kau mati," ujarnya sambil menyibak poni Lenka lalu mengecup dahinya pelan.

"Rei!" Lenka terkejut, sangat. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan kehangatan bibir Rei di keningnya. "A―ku tidak akan mati karena tidak makan!" Lenka mencoba mengalihkan pandangan Rei terhadap wajahnya yang sudah terbakar.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu terkekeh dan melambaikan tangannya, lalu berjalan ke arah yang sama dengan arah dia dan Lenka datang. Rumah Rei dan juga Lenka memang tidak satu arah, tapi dia selalu rajin mengantar Lenka pulang ke rumahnya.

Lenka menahan senyumannya, dan langsung memasuki rumahnya. "Aku pulang!" serunya seraya melempar sepatunya ke sembarang arah. "Ma! Makan malam kali ini apa?"

"Lenka! Pelankan suaramu!"

Lenka mendengus sebal. Padahal Ibunya juga berteriak, kenapa marah-marah seperti itu? Lenka menghentakkan kakinya saat sedang berjalan. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan hingga bola matanya terpaku kepada satu titik―atau bisa dibilang kepada satu orang―yang sedang duduk manis di ruang tamu. "E―eh, ada tamu, ya?"

Pemuda yang menjadi pusat perhatian Lenka itu tersenyum kecil dan berucap, "Selamat sore."

Merasa kikuk untuk kedua kalinya, membuat seluruh wajah Lenka memerah menahan malu. "Ma! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi kalau ada tamu? Laki-laki, lagi!"

"Mama tidak mau melewatkan kejadian saat kau sedang malu berat, Lenka…" Ibu Lenka tertawa kecil dan duduk di samping tamu tersebut. "Namanya Rinto, mulai saat ini dia akan menjadi _manager_ Mama. Kau tahu bukan, kalau bekerja tanpa seorang _manager_ itu menyiksa?" tanya Ibu Lenka.

Setelah menaruh tasnya di atas kursi panjang yang berhadapan dengan kursi yang diduduki Ibunya dan juga pemuda yang disebut sebagai '_manager_' baru Ibunya, Lenka menaruh seluruh perhatiannya kepada tamunya itu. "Lalu, kenapa dia ada di rumah?" tanya Lenka.

"Ah, maaf untuk tidak memberi tahu." Lelaki bernama Rinto itu mulai berbicara. "Mulai hari ini aku tinggal di sini untuk belajar menjadi _manager_ yang baik."

Mulut Lenka menganga dengan besar, bahkan mungkin sepuluh ekor lalat bisa masuk ke dalamnya. "Ma! Apa maksudnya ini?" Lenka menghentakkan kakinya kepada lantai, sampai kakinya terasa sangat sakit. "Setelah Papa pergi, mama ternyata mengincar brondong?" Lenka memijat pangkal hidungnya.

Ayah Lenka sudah meninggal dunia satu tahun yang lalu, tetapi keluarga Lenka masih baik-baik saja. Ibunya sudah berjanji kepada Lenka kalau dia tidak akan menikah dengan pria lain, dan tentu saja Lenka menyetujuinya.

"Apa yang membuat Mama menyukai brondong?" Lenka memperhatikan Rinto dari atas sampai bawah. "Memangnya dia umur berapa?" Alis Lenka berkerut.

Rinto menjulurkan jari telunjuk di tangan kirinya, dan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di tangan kanannya dan berucap, "Dua puluh satu."

"Astaga, dua puluh satu?!" Lenka melepas ikatan rambutnya dan membiarkan rambutnya yang mencapai punggungnya tergerai bebas. "Selera Mama adalah pemuda yang hanya berbeda umur tiga tahun di atas Lenka?"

Kini giliran Ibu Lenka yang memijit pangkal hidungnya. Sedari tadi dia sangat ingin mencegah semua ucapan yang meluncur dari bibir tipis milik Lenka itu, tapi dia selalu tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara dan membiarkan Lenka terus menerus mengoceh tanpa henti.

"Lenka, dengarkan dulu Mama." Ibu Lenka menarik napas panjang. "Rinto hanya menginap karena dia ingin menjadi _manager_ Mama, dan bukankah Mama sudah pernah berjanji dengan Lenka kalau Mama hanya akan jatuh cinta kepada Papa?"

Senyuman kecut terbentuk di bibir Lenka. "Baiklah, aku mempercayai Mama." Kedua bola mata berwarna birunya berputar malas. "Tapi meskipun pekerjaan Mama sebagai model memang membutuhkan seorang _manager_, aku tidak akan mempercayai Paman berwajah anak-anak ini!"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Rinto, kita hanya berbeda tiga tahun saja, bukan?" Rinto mengulurkan tangannya di depan wajah Lenka, dan Lenka langsung menerima uluran tangan itu dengan terpaksa.

Tas sekolah yang tadi ditaruh di atas kursi kini berpindah tempat menjadi di genggaman Lenka. Lenka melangkah dengan lebar menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, dan langsung menghempaskan badannya di atas kasur.

"Jangan hiraukan dia. Dia hanya sensitif kalau di dalam rumah ada laki-laki selain pacarnya." Ibu Lenka kembali berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil teh manis yang baru saja dibuatnya.

Rinto menyisir beberapa rambutnya dengan jari-jari tangannya. "Hee, dia punya pacar?"

"Tentu saja punya. Dia adalah anakku yang paling cantik."

Rinto tertawa renyah. "Tentu saja dia adalah anakmu yang paling cantik." Rinto mengambil napas kecil. "Dia 'kan satu-satunya anak yang kau punya?"

Ibu Lenka ikut tertawa kecil dan duduk di hadapan Rinto dengan secangkir teh manis di tangannya. Pandangan Ibu Lenka tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan Rinto. Bukan karena jatuh cinta, tapi karena kagum. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kagum dengan pemuda berumur dua puluh satu dan sudah menjadi seorang _manager_ dari model terkenal sepertinya?

"Sudah berapa lama dia berpacaran?" tanya Rinto tiba-tiba.

Gelas yang berada di tangan Ibu Lenka langsung ditaruh di atas meja. "Hei, yang harus kau ketahui adalah segalanya tentang diriku, bukan anakku." Ibu Lenka tersenyum geli. "Kau tidak sedang mengincar anakku, bukan?"

"Mungkin."

**Di kamar**.

Lenka memainkan ponselnya terus menerus. Dimulai dari melihat isi galerinya, isi pesannya dengan Rei, sampai membanting-bantingkan ponselnya di atas kasur. Setelah berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri di atas kasurnya, Lenka menghela napas panjang. Dia bosan, sangat bosan.

"Aah, bosan!" Lenka memainkan ponselnya lagi. "Aku ingin bertemu Rei…"

Rambut Lenka yang masih terurai melilit di badannya, terlihat seperti menyelimuti badannya. Helaan napasnya meluncur bebas dari celah bibirnya. Sudah sekitar lima menit dirinya menunggu pesan masuk dari Rei untuknya, dan sampai sekarang masih tidak ada pesan dari kekasihnya itu.

Biasanya, Rei tidak akan telat mengirim pesan kepadanya. Meskipun dia tidak memiliki pulsa―oh, tidak, Rei selalu memiliki pulsa. Maka dari itu Lenka sangat resah saat ini. Apa mungkin baterai ponsel Rei sedang habis? Atau mungkin ponsel Rei sedang rusak hingga tidak bisa dipakai untuk mengiriminya pesan?

"Haah! Kau membuatku gila, Rei!" seru Lenka seraya mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya. Tangan panjang miliknya meraih poni pendeknya dan menyibaknya pelan. Wajahnya memanas seketika, mengingat kejadian saat bibir Rei bertemu dengan keningnya.

Kejadian itu sangat mengejutkan dan juga sangat langka untuk terjadi. Lenka tahu kalau sebenarnya Rei merupakan anak nakal, tapi Rei tidak pernah berani untuk melakukan apapun yang lebih daripada berpegangan tangan. Rei selalu takut jika dia akan melukai Lenka, baik fisik maupun batin.

"Humph! Lama-lama aku makin bosan saja!" Lenka bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap pintu kamarnya yang tertutup dengan rapat. "Mari kita lihat apa yang Paman itu bisa lakukan untuk menghiburku," ujarnya disertai dengan senyum jahil.

Pintu kamar Lenka terbuka dengan lebar, membuat beberapa cahaya lampu dari luar memasuki kamarnya yang gelap gulita. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang tadi sangat acak-acakan kini ia ikat dengan asal-asalan namun lumayan rapih.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga dari sarangmu itu."

Lenka tersentak dan menolehkan kepalanya. Pemuda yang tadi dia cari kini sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamar perempuan?" tanya Lenka sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Kedua bahu Rinto terangkat pelan. "Hanya ingin menjelajahi rumah ini saja, memangnya salah?"

Kini giliran Lenka yang mengangkat kedua bahunya malas. "Hei, Paman, ayo hibur aku!"

Rinto mengerutkan keningnya dengan bingung. "Hibur? Dan, hei, berhentilah memanggilku Paman! Aku masih segar bugar dan muda!"

Lenka tidak menghiraukan ucapan Rinto dan tersenyum lebar. "Tidak bisakah Paman lihat kalau di hadapanmu ada gadis remaja yang kesepian?" Lenka memainkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Rinto. "Coba tunjukkan apa keahlian Paman! Apa Paman bisa menghilangkan rasa kesepianku?"

Pemuda itu memijat pelipisnya dan menghela napas panjang. "Maaf saja, gadis remaja, tapi keahlianku hanyalah membuat wanita jatuh cinta terhadapku!" ujar Rinto dengan bangga.

"Kalau begitu buat aku jatuh cinta terhadapmu!" tantang Lenka.

"Aku memang mengatakan kalau keahlianku itu membuat wanita jatuh cinta terhadapku, tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk gadis remaja yang sudah memiliki pacar!" tukas Rinto.

Tawa Lenka meledak. "Kau hebat, Paman, Kau membuatku tertawa!" ujar Lenka disela tawanya. "Dan, dari mana kau mengetahui kalau aku sudah memiliki pacar?"

"Tentu saja dari Ibumu. Aku sudah menanyakan banyak hal tentangmu kepada Ibumu, jadi aku tahu segalanya."

Lenka berjalan menuju ruang makan, diikuti oleh Rinto yang berjalan di belakangnya. "Whoa! Jadi selain menjadi _manager, _pekerjaanmu adalah sebagai penguntit, ya?"

Rinto mendelik kesal. Rasanya jika menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis di hadapannya itu, dia bisa kehilangan semua tenaganya. Tidak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi pacar seorang perempuan yang pintar mengoceh seperti Lenka.

"Oh, ayolah, karena aku akan tinggal di rumah ini untuk beberapa lama, aku harus mengetahui teman serumahku seperti apa, bukan?" Rinto mendesah kesal.

Gadis berambut panjang itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah, ya! Aku lupa kalau kau akan tinggal di sini!" Lenka kembali tertawa, namun kali ini suara tawanya sangat kecil. "Enak sekali kau, tinggal gratis di rumah orang lain!"

Rinto melepaskan beberapa napasnya dari mulut. "Jadi, apa misiku untuk menghiburmu selesai, Nona?"

"Ya! Terima kasih, ternyata kau orang yang menarik, Paman!" Lenka tersenyum lebar dan menjulurkan tangannya di depan Rinto, sedangkan Rinto hanya menaikkan alisnya dengan bingung. "Perkenalkan, aku Kagamine Lenka, mohon bantuannya, Paman!"

Rasa bingung Rinto hilang seketika. Benar juga, sedari tadi Lenka memang belum pernah menyebutkan namanya di depan Rinto. Sedari tadi juga sebenarnya Rinto belum mengetahui nama Lenka, meskipun Ibunya selalu menyebutkan namanya berkali-kali. Yah, intinya mereka berdua belum berkenalan secara resmi, bukan?

"Aku Kagami Rinto, senang berkenalan denganmu, Lenka…"

**Esok hari, di sekolah.**

"Hee, jadi di rumahmu ada satu orang pemuda yang menginap?" ujar Rei mengulangi apa yang baru saja diucapkan Lenka kepadanya.

Lenka memutar sedotan bergaris merah yang berada di genggamannya. "Ya, begitulah, jadi saat ini aku merasa tertekan karena aku sudah terbiasa hidup tanpa ada pria di rumahku," ujar Lenka seraya menyeruput jus mangga yang dibelikan Rei untuknya.

"Apa lelaki itu mengganggumu? Kalau dia mengganggumu, akan kuhajar dia!"

"Whoa, whoa! Tahan amarahmu itu, Rei. Aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak usah khawatir." Lenka tersenyum kecil melihat sifat kekasihnya yang sangat _overprotective_ itu. Ternyata hanya dengan meminum minuman dingin saat pulang sekolah, sama sekali tidak membuat amarah Rei turun.

Sebenarnya Rei tidak mempermasalahkan jika ada pemuda yang tinggal di rumah Lenka, tapi jika pemuda itu melukai Lenka meskipun hanya dengan membuat Lenka menangis, Rei tidak akan memaafkan pemuda itu seumur hidupnya.

"Kalau pemuda itu melukaimu sekecil apapun, kau harus memberitahuku!" Rei menyeruput habis jus mangga miliknya dengan penuh napsu. "Itu adalah perintah!"

Lenka memajukan bibirnya dengan kesal. "Bagaimana aku bisa memberitahumu? Kemarin aku mengirim pesan saja, tidak dibalas!"

Raut muka Rei yang tadinya marah, kini menjadi penuh rasa bersalah. "Maaf, Lenka, ponselku dijatuhkan adikku ke dalam _bathtub_ yang penuh dengan air, jadi aku tidak bisa menggunakannya untuk menjawab pesan darimu." Rei meraih tangan Lenka dan mengelus-elus punggung tangannya. "Memangnya kemarin kau mengirim pesan apa?"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Bodoh! kalau aku tidak punya kerjaan di rumah seperti kemarin, aku ingin bersama Rei!" Lenka menarik tangannya yang digenggam oleh Rei dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Tapi kau malah tidak berusaha untuk menghubungiku. Jadi aku bermain dengan Paman itu saja!"

Seketika, raut muka Rei berubah lagi. "Lenka, kau tidak akan menyukai Paman itu, bukan?" tanya Rei dengan tiba-tiba.

Lenka tertawa kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut Rei. "Tentu saja tidak! Bukankah saat ini yang menempati hatiku adalah Rei?" ujar Lenka singkat, membuat senyuman kecil mengembang di wajah Rei. "Ayo, kita pulang. Aku lelah, ingin istirahat."

Rei mengangguk kecil dan menarik pelan tangan Lenka dan meninggalkan area sekolah untuk berjalan pulang, tentunya. Rei mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap salju yang masih saja turun dari langit tanpa berhenti. Lalu pandangannya beralih kepada kekasihnya yang sedang bersenandung seraya mengayunkan tangannya yang berada di genggaman Rei.

Kalau boleh jujur, saat kemarin adiknya memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam _bathtub_, Rei ingin langsung bertemu dengan Lenka saat itu juga. Bukan hanya Lenka, Rei juga merasa tersiksa jika tidak sempat mengirim Lenka pesan singkat, dan juga meneleponnya. Jadi, sepertinya Rei harus berterima kasih kepada orang yang disebut 'paman' oleh Lenka, karena sudah menghibur Lenka kemarin.

"Lenka, apa kau senang kemarin?" tanya Rei tiba-tiba.

Lenka memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung dan menghentikan senandungnya. "Senang karena apa?" Kedua bola mata Lenka berputar seperti sedang berpikir. "Maksudmu senang karena kehadiran Paman?" tanya Lenka kembali.

"Aku tidak menanyakan masalah itu." Rinto melirik Lenka dari ujung matanya. "Memangnya kau benar-benar senang karena kehadiran Paman itu?"

Lenka tertawa kecil. "Jangan membalik-balikkan pertanyaanku, Rei. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan apakah kau senang ketika aku mengecup dahimu?" Wajah Rei terlihat memerah, dan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

Kini wajah putih milik Lenka ikut-ikutan memerah. "Yah, kalau boleh jujur, aku senang." Hembusan napas keras keluar dari bibir tipis milik Lenka. "Habisnya, ini pertama kalinya ada laki-laki yang menciumku. Dan laki-laki itu adalah pacar pertamaku, jadi aku sangat senang."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tertawa kecil. "Jadi, apa aku harus melakukannya kepadamu setiap hari saat kita berpisah di sore hari?" tanya Rei lagi.

Lenka mengangguk kecil dengan sedikit tersipu-sipu. Di dalam hatinya, Lenka sangat ingin berteriak sekeras yang dia bisa karena dia sangat senang, tapi tentu saja Lenka tiak akan berteriak di hadapan Rei. Sebenarnya Lenka sudah merasa bingung saat Rei mencium keningnya kemarin, tapi Lenka juga tahu kalau Rei sudah ingin melakukannya sedari dulu, namun ditahannya.

"Aku bisa gila karena senang jika aku melakukannya setiap hari," ujar Rei seraya memainkan tangan kecil Lenka yang ada di dalam genggamannya.

Lenka tersenyum kecil dan mencubit pipi Rei dengan gemas. "Kalau Rei gila karena senang, aku bisa pingsan karena senang!" Suara tawa geli yang renyah keluar dari bibir Lenka. Gadis itu melangkah dengan cepat seraya menarik tangan Rei agar Rei mengikuti kecepatan langkahnya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menahan rasa gemasnya yang berlebihan terhadap Lenka―sampai-sampai ingin menggigit pipi gemuk milik Lenka―dan mengikuti arah langkah Lenka dengan pasrah.

"Yo, Lenka!"

Kedua bola mata milik Lenka dan juga Rei bergulir ke kiri, menatap seorang pemuda berambut pirang seperti Lenka yang melambaikan tangannya dengan ramah.

"Ah, Paman!"

Kini kedua bola mata milik Rei menatap Lenka dan juga pemuda berambut pirang tersebut secara bergiliran. Awalnya Rei ingin menanyakan siapa pemuda tersebut kepada Lenka, tapi begitu Lenka mengucapkan kata "Paman", Rei langsung sadar, pemuda tampan itu adalah orang yang baru saja diceritakan Lenka kepadanya.

Lenka masih tetap menggenggam tangan Rei, dan menarik Rei menuju pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. "Sedang apa Paman disini?" tanya Lenka dengan cepat.

"Sedang berjalan-jalan saja. Aku tidak terlalu hapal dengan daerah di sekitar sini," jawab pemuda pirang tersebut seraya melihat sekelilingnya, hingga pandangannya bertemu dengan Rei yang sedang menatapnya. "Pulang dengan pacar?" ujar pemuda tersebut―Rinto.

Secara reflek, Rei melepas genggamannya dengan Lenka dan mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Rinto. "Ah, aku Kagene Rei, salam kenal."

"Hee, ternyata kau pacarnya Lenka." Rinto memandang sejenak tangan Rei yang terulurkan kepadanya, dan membalas uluran tangan Rei. "Kagami Rinto, salam kenal juga."

Rei tersenyum kecil tanpa melepaskan pandangannya terhadap Rinto. Dia tidak menyangka kalau orang yang selama ini diceritakan oleh Lenka ternyata memiliki wajah yang masih bisa dibilang muda, dan bisa saja menarik hati Lenka. Apalagi saat ini mereka tinggal di satu atap. Sambil memandang Rinto dengan sinis, Rei mengeratkan genggamannya terhadap Rinto.

Rinto sedikit tersentak. Tapi begitu menyadari pandangan sinis Rei kepadanya dan juga aura cemburu yang mengelilingi tubuh Rei, Rinto tertawa geli di dalam hati. Tangan besar milik Rinto ikut mengeratkan genggamannya terhadap Rei seraya tersenyum dengan _manis_.

Sementara Lenka hanya menatap kedua pemuda yang masih berjabat tangan secara bergantian. Keduanya sama-sama mengeluarkan aura hitam yang tidak enak, dan juga senyuman _manis_ yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat menyeramkan dan juga bisa membuat bulu kuduk siapapun berdiri dengan tegak.

"Mohon kerja samanya, '_Paman_'," ujar Rei seraya menekan beberapa kata pada ucapannya.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, panggil aku Rinto saja. Umur kita tidak beda jauh, kok," ujar Rinto seraya mengibas-ngibas tangan kirinya di depan dadanya. "Dan, mohon kerja samanya juga, Rei."

Lenka tersenyum lebar dengan penuh semangat. "Ah, kalian sudah sangat akrab!"

**To Be Continued.**

Lagi-lagi fic multichap yang hancuuuuur! X9

Ah, kali ini pair yang aku gunakan adalah ReiLenkaRinto! Fic ini aku persembahkan untuk kalian semua, terutama untuk Reynyah dan juga Shiroi Karen yang me-request fic ini! Semoga kalian semua suka! XD

Karena kemarin aku bikin multichap cinta segi… err, empat? Sekarang aku bikin cerita segitiga! :9 setelah fic multichapku yang sebelumnya tamat, entah kenapa kerasa seeepiiii banget. Maka dari itu, aku bikin multichap lagi. Hehe… yah, semoga fic ini sukses juga seperti cerita yang sebelumnya. Mohon bantuannya, ya! :3

Yosh, karena sekarang UN sudah selesai, aku mau rajin-rajin bikin fic (kalau bisa). Sebelum UN engga ada waktu luang untuk berinspirasi, sih… XD

Ada kemungkinan fic ini updatenya lama karena lagi kurang ide… mohon ditunggu dengan sangat sangat sangat sangat sabar untuk chap ke-2nya, ya… X3

Oke, segini aja dari aku, berminat untuk me-review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

"Mm? Ah, iya, di rumahku juga dingin…" Lenka bangkit dari kasurnya dan duduk di depan jendela besar di kamarnya yang menghadap ke luar rumah. Lututnya dilipat dan dipeluk oleh tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk menggenggam ponsel yang ditempelkan di telinganya. "Bisa-bisa aku mati kedinginan kalau Rei tidak memelukku sekarang juga," canda Lenka, diikuti gelak tawanya.

"_Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku akan kesana sekarang juga_," jawab Rei dari seberang telepon dengan bercanda, tapi nada bicaranya sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti sedang bercanda. Menghela napas pelan di ujung _speaker_―menahan rasa dingin yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. "_Aku juga sangat ingin memeluk Lenka saat ini_."

Lenka tertawa renyah, sampai-sampai Rei bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara tawanya. "Aku hanya bercanda, dan kau mengetahuinya, 'kan?" ujar Lenka seraya menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangan kirinya kepada kakinya. "Tapi aku benar-benar ingin bertemu Rei. Mana mungkin aku meminta Paman untuk memelukku, bukan?"

Pemuda yang memiliki status sebagai kekasih Lenka itu langsung tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri. "_Apa_?!" Lenka semakin mengeratkan ponselnya di telinga untuk mendengar suara kegaduhan yang Rei buat. "_A__―__aku akan kesana sekarang! Jangan sampai Paman tua itu memelukmu! Ingat itu!_"

Tuut… tuut… tuut…

Angin berhembus pelan melalui pintu kamar Lenka yang sedikit terbuka, membuat Lenka mengeratkan jaket yang ia gunakan. Lenka tersenyum kecil seraya melempar ponselnya ke kasur empuknya. "Saatnya merias penampilan!" ujar Lenka seraya bangkit dari duduknya, dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin―rambut acak-acakan, ujung telinga dan ujung hidung yang merah, piyama yang setia menyelimuti badannya, dan juga aroma badannya yang tidak enak untuk dicium. "Waktunya mandi kilat!"

**Antara**

**By: **Lixryth Rizumu

-Diantara dua pemuda-

**Vocaloid ****© Yamaha Corp**

**Words:**** 3000** (Story Only)

**Pair: **Kagane Rei, Kagamine Lenka, and Kagamine Rinto

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance

**Warning: **OOC, Typo, EYD berantakan, sudut pandang orang ketiga.

"Mau pergi kemana? Rapih sekali?" tanya Rinto saat Lenka keluar dari kamarnya. Kamar Rinto dan juga Lenka berdekatan, jadi Lenka tidak akan curiga kalau Rinto tiba-tiba ada di depan kamarnya seperti saat ini. "Ah iya, mau coklat panas?" tawar Rinto seraya menyodorkan gelas berisikan coklat panas penuh.

Tangan panjang milik Lenka masih sibuk mengikat rambutnya yang sudah menyentuh pinggangnya. Bola mata biru laut miliknya menatap Rinto dengan seksama. "Paman pakai kacamata?" Setelah selesai mengikat rambutnya, Lenka merebut gelas yang digenggam Rinto dan meminum coklat panas dengan semangat. "Ah… hangat!"

Sedetik kemudian, Rinto memukul kening Lenka dengan pelan. "Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, dan…" Rinto mengambil gelas di tangan Lenka dan menghabiskan isinya. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menghabisinya."

"Paman peliiiit!" Lenka mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya saat menuruni tangga.

Sambil memijat ujung hidung mancung miliknya, Rinto mengikuti arah langkah kedua kaki Lenka―ke bawah tangga. "Hei, Lenka, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Lenka membalikkan badannya seraya menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya. "Rei akan datang," ujarnya dengan riang dan tersenyum lebar, hingga gigi putihnya terlihat dengan jelas. "Paman juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Paman pakai kacamata?"

Kacamata berbatang hitam yang bertengger dengan manis di hidung mancung Rinto, kini berpindah tempat menjadi di genggamannya. "Ah, tidak juga. Aku hanya menggunakan kacamata saat sedang membaca. Aku lupa melepasnya," jawab Rinto seraya memasangkan kembali kacamatanya. "Jadi, apa yang dilakukan pacarmu pagi-pagi seperti ini?" tanya Rinto lagi.

Kaki panjang dan ramping yang berbalutkan celana _jeans_ panjang milik Lenka kembali melangkah menuruni tangga. "Itu rahasia!" Lenka mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu berjalan menuju dapur dengan diiringi senandung kecil. "Paman, buatkan aku coklat panas!"

"Hei, hei, aku bukan pembantumu," protes Rinto. Tetapi begitu menatap kedua bola mata Lenka yang terlihat berkilat-kilat dan juga bercahaya, Rinto menghela napas kecil. "Baiklah, Nona."

Lenka tertawa kecil dan memperhatikan Rinto yang sedang membuatkannya coklat panas dengan seksama. Rambutnya sangat acak-acakan, seperti baru bangun tidur. Kacamata hitam yang bersandar di hidungnya menambah kesan serius pada dirinya. _Sweater _berwarna abu-abu yang dikenakannya terlihat sangat hangat untuk dipakai di cuaca seperti ini. Celana hitam panjang yang dikenakannya hampir menutup seluruh kakinya. Pakaian yang sederhana, tapi tetap membuatnya terlihat segar.

Bibir Lenka terbuka dengan perlahan. "Hei, Paman, punya pacar?" tanya Lenka dengan tiba-tiba, hampir membuat Rinto tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri.

"Ke―kenapa bertanya?" tanya Rinto kembali seraya merapihkan posisi kacamatanya.

Gadis berambut pirang panjang tersebut mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Hanya penasaran. Paman itu tampan, loh." Lenka menyibak pelan poni yang menutupi mata kanannya.

Hampir saja Rinto melempar seluruh air yang ada di dalam gelas di depan wajah Lenka saat ucapan Lenka sampai tepat di gendang telinganya. "Kau sedang merayu?" ujar Rinto penuh selidik. Kedua matanya menyipit, dan menatap Lenka dengan tajam.

"Yang benar saja, aku tidak mau merayu om-om," jawab Lenka seraya menyeringai kecil, dan mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya. "Aku hanya bertanya saja. Kalau Paman memiliki pacar, memangnya dia tidak keberatan jika Paman tinggal satu atap dengan perempuan cantik sepertiku?" Lenka tertawa kecil.

Rinto menahan tawanya agar tidak keluar, dan menyerahkan gelas berisikan coklat hangat yang ada di genggamannya kepada Lenka. "Tenang saja, aku tidak punya. Lagipula, kalau aku punya, itu urusan pribadiku." Rinto mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacak-acak puncak kepala Lenka.

Lenka menggerutu sebal, dan berjalan keluar dari dapur. "Dasar Paman tua yang genit," ejek Lenka seraya meneguk coklat panas. Tangan kirinya menyentuh pipi kirinya yang sudah terasa hangat. Meskipun dirinya sudah memakai baju paling hangat yang dimilikinya, tetap saja rasa dingin masih menggelitiki wajahnya. Tetapi begitu coklat panas menghinggapi kerongkongannya, Lenka merasa seperti mendapatkan darah tambahan.

Lidahnya menjilat pelan beberapa bekas coklat panas yang melekat di ujung bibirnya. Lenka tersenyum seraya memutar tubuhnya dengan perlahan. "Ah, hangatnyaa!" Tangan mungilnya menaruh gelas tersebut di atas meja ruang keluarga, dan merapihkan ikatan rambutnya yang berantakan. "Oh iya, Paman, sepertinya aku mulai penasaran denganmu, kapan-kapan ceritakan aku tentangmu, ya?"

"Hm? Kau mulai tertarik kepadaku?"

"Bukaaaan!" Lenka melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Sebagai tuan rumah yang berkuasa, aku harus mengetahui segalanya mengenai orang yang dengan santainya tinggal gratis di rumahku!" Lenka tertawa dengan suara yang keras―terlalu keras―sampai-sampai ibunya yang masih berbaring di dalam kamar meneriakinya.

Helaan napas kecil keluar dari celah bibir Rinto. "Terserahmu, Nona."

Tok tok tok.

"Lenka! Selimutmu sudah datang!" teriak sebuah suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Lenka, dari depan pintu rumahnya.

Hanya dengan satu kalimat singkat seperti itu, mampu membuat Lenka melangkah dengan cepat―berlari―dan membuka pintu rumahnya dengan sekali hentakan. "Rei!" Lenka merentangkan tangannya, dan langsung memeluk leher Rei dengan erat.

"Uwaaah!" Rei terkejut dengan aksi Lenka, dan seketika keseimbangannya buyar dan―

GUBRAK!

―mereka terjatuh.

Tertawa kecil, Rei mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang panjang milik Lenka. "Kau sedang kedinginan atau memang rindu denganku?" Kedua bola mata indah milik Rei menatap kekasihnya yang masih memeluknya dengan erat, seraya mengubur wajah manisnya di dadanya.

Sudut bibir Lenka terangkat. Kedatangan Rei memang selalu membawa kehangatan untuknya. "Aku kedinginan," ujar Lenka berbohong. Sebenarnya dia memanggil Rei untuk ke rumahnya hanya untuk melepas kerinduannya saja.

"Hanya kedinginan saja? Bukannya pakaianmu itu sudah sangat tebal?" Rei menatap pakaian yang dikenakan Lenka dengan teliti. Kaus berwarna putih yang dikombinasikan dengan jaket tebal berwarna biru tua melekat di tubuh bagian atas Lenka. Rei menyibak rambut panjang Lenka, dan meletakkan punggung tangannya tepat di leher jenjang Lenka. "Oh ayolah, kau tidak mungkin kedinginan dengan pakain setebal itu. Bahkan kau sudah berkeringat seperti ini."

Lenka mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Rei, dan menatap wajah kekasihnya. "Kenapa kau harus menyadarinya, sih?" gerutu Lenka dengan kesal, lalu kembali memeluk Rei. "Aku memang ingin bertemu Rei."

"Aww, kalian manis, tapi yang benar saja, ini di depan rumah, siapapun bisa melihat kalian," ujar Rinto membuyar suasana manis diantara Lenka dan juga Rei. "Ayo, _love birds_, berdirilah dan masuk ke dalam." Rinto membuka pintu dengan lebar, seraya menunggu sepasang kekasih tersebut masuk ke dalam.

"Dengar kata Paman itu, masuklah ke dalam. Kau pikir badanmu tidak berat?" ujar Rei dengan jahil seraya mencubit hidung Lenka yang mancung.

Gadis berambut pirang panjang tersebut langsung bangkit dari posisinya seraya tertawa kecil. Tangannya terulur di depan wajah pemuda yang berstatus sebagai pacarnya, dan membantunya berdiri. Sedangkan pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang seperti Lenka, hanya memandang kedua remaja tersebut.

Rei menerima uluran tangan Lenka dan bangkit dari posisinya. "Apa di rumahmu ada minuman hangat, Lenka?"

Kedua bola mata Lenka berbinar. "Tentu saja ada, aku baru membuat coklat panas. Kau boleh menghabisinya," jawab Lenka seraya masuk ke dalam rumahnya, diikuti dengan Rei di belakangnya.

"Hei! Yang membuat coklat panas itu aku!" protes Rinto ketika dia sudah menutup pintu rumah, dan duduk di sofa ruangan keluarga. "Terserahlah."

Pemuda berambut hitam pekat tersebut segera mencari kursi yang kosong, dan mendudukinya. Rumah Lenka sudah seperti rumahnya sendiri, maka dari itu dia tidak terlalu kaku jika berada di rumah kekasihnya tersebut. "Jadi, apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah aku hadir di hadapanmu, Lenka?" tanya Rei seraya meneguk coklat panas yang ada di dalam cangkir di genggamannya.

Lenka mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan, dan memeluk punggung kursi. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu." Sedetik kemudian, Lenka menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang lengannya dan bergumam, "Karena dengan melihat Rei saja, aku sudah cukup puas."

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kalian bercerita tentang hubungan romantis kalian dari awal? Aku penasaran," ujar Rinto seraya melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, dan menidurkan badannya di atas sofa. "Lumayan bukan, untuk mengisi waktu?"

Ketiga orang tersebut terdiam cukup lama, menimbulkan suasana sepi di seluruh rumah yang lumayan luas itu. Dua orang sedang berpikir apakah akan bercerita atau tidak, sedangkan satu orang lagi hanya diam dengan rasa penasaran yang entah kenapa ada dalam dirinya.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada yang begitu menarik dari hubunganku dan Lenka." Rei membuka suaranya. "Karena hubunganku dan Lenka sangatlah _simple_." Senyuman tipis terbentuk di bibir Rei. Kedua matanya melembut begitu melihat kedua mata biru laut mata yang indah milik Lenka meliriknya.

Menyadari pandangan Rei kepadanya, Lenka membalas senyuman Rei dengan senyuman manis. Lenka tidak habis pikir kenapa Rei bisa jatuh hati kepadanya. Padahal mereka sangatlah berbeda, pemuda berandalan yang pintar dan gadis periang yang tidak terlalu mencolok. Kombinasi yang lucu, menurut semua teman-teman Lenka.

Rona merah sedikit menghiasi kedua pipi milik Rei. Rei juga pernah berpikir, kenapa dia bisa tertarik dengan Lenka, sampai berani merasa malu di hadapan banyak orang, hanya untuk 'menembak' Lenka agar menjadi kekasihnya.

Lenka menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. "Yah, aku rasa tidak ada yang bisa kita ceritakan."

"Kalau begitu aku wawancara kalian saja." Rinto bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk bersila di atas sofa. "Jadi, sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran? Satu hari? Satu bulan? Satu tahun?"

Rei menggaruk pipinya dengan canggung. "Err, sudah dua puluh tujuh bulan," jawab Rei.

Hampir saja Rinto tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri. "Yang benar saja? Dua puluh tujuh bulan?!" Kedua matanya melebar, seakan-akan siap untuk menjatuhkan bola matanya kapan saja. Mulutnya menganga, hingga Lenka menahan tawanya karena wajah Rinto sudah sangat konyol sekarang. "Kalian serius?"

Jari telunjuk Lenka berputar di depan wajah Rinto, lalu dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Apakah wajahku dan wajah Rei terlihat seperti bercanda?" Lenka terkikik kecil, lalu merebut gelas yang ada di genggaman Rei, dan meneguk coklat panas tersebut. "Memangnya menurut Paman, dua puluh tujuh bulan itu lama, ya?"

"Sebenarnya tidak juga, sih. Kalau dua puluh tujuh tahun, itu baru lama," ujar Rinto dengan santai. Rei dan juga Lenka hanya menatap Rinto dengan sebal. "Apa? Aku benar, bukan? Kalau kalian sudah _anniversary _yang ke lima puluh tahun seperti kakek dan nenekku, itu baru lama," lanjut Rinto.

Ketiga orang tersebut kembali terdiam cukup lama. Rei dan Lenka memikir ulang kata-kata Rinto yang sebenarnya masuk akal, tapi cukup aneh. Beberapa menit kemudian, ketiganya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Suara tawa mereka tercampur-aduk di udara, mengakibatkan suara gema di seluruh ruangan. Saking lamanya mereka tertawa seperti itu, mereka hampir saja lupa apa yang sedang mereka tertawakan.

Lenka menghapus sedikit air mata yang terdapat di sudut matanya. "Astaga, Paman ternyata pintar melawak. Tapi yang benar saja, umurku dan juga Rei masih dibawah dua puluh tahun, itu berarti kita berpacaran masih sebentar, bukan? Kalau begitu Paman tidak usah bertanya." Lenka mencoba menahan tawanya, namun tetap saja suara tawanya yang melengking keluar.

Drrt… drrt… drrt…

Rei memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya. "Ya?" Kedua alisnya berkerut kecil, dan bibirnya kembali terbuka. "Ibu ada dimana sekarang?" Rei memberi isyarat kepada Lenka bahwa dia meminta maaf kepada Lenka, entah untuk apa. "Motor? Aku bawa," lanjut Rei, lalu disambung dengan anggukan-anggukan yang tidak terlihat oleh pasangan percakapannya―ibunya―dan mematikan sambungan telepon.

Gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang memainkan kursi yang didudukinya dan mulai berbicara. "Rei, kau sudah mau pergi?" tanya Lenka.

"Ibuku menyuruhku untuk menjemputnya di tempat kerjanya. Apa aku boleh pergi sekarang, Lenka?" Rei mengusap pelan pipi Lenka yang mulai menggembung.

Lenka tertawa kecil seraya menikmati kehangatan yang menjalar ke tubuhnya saat Rei menyentuh permukaan pipinya. "Tentu saja kau boleh pergi. Aku tidak mungkin mengurungmu seharian di rumah ini, bukan?"

"Pergi sana, Bocah! Jangan sampai Ibumu menunggumu terlalu lama," usir Rinto seraya menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat―berpura-pura tidur.

Rei tertawa dengan terpaksa, lalu mengecup pelan kening Lenka. "Aku pergi. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama," ujar Rei lalu berjalan keluar dari rumah Lenka. Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara mesin motor yang dinyalakan, dan suara motor yang menjauhi rumah itu.

Rambut pirang panjang Lenka terayun-ayun secara perlahan ketika dirinya memutar kursi yang didudukinya dan menghadap Rinto. "Rei sudah pergi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Lenka seraya memiringkan kepalanya. Rinto memandang Lenka sekilas, dan langsung mengangkat kedua bahunya kecil.

"Pacarmu sudah pulang, Lenka?" Suara melengking milik Ibu Lenka membuat Lenka dan Rinto tersentak kaget.

Gadis manis tersebut mengelus-elus dadanya untuk menghilangkan rasa kagetnya. "Rei baru saja pergi untuk menjemput ibunya. Ada apa, Ma?" ujar Lenka seraya memandang kedua bola mata Ibunya dengan bingung.

"Padahal Ibu baru saja mau meminta Rei untuk membelikan roti isi _blueberry_ yang ada di supermarket depan," ujar Ibu seraya sedikit menguap dan menggaruk-garuk rambut kepalanya yang sangat berantakan.

Lenka mendengus kecil. "Kenapa meminta tolong kepada Rei? Rei 'kan bukan pembantu," ucap Lenka seraya mengembungkan kedua pipinya dengan sangat kesal.

"Rei 'kan punya motor, jadi kalau Mama minta tolong kepada pacarmu, rotinya akan sampai secepatnya," ujar Ibu seraya mengusap-usap kedua matanya. Meskipun Ibu termasuk orang yang sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, tetap saja dia kalau sedang tidur itu seperti kerbau. "Ah, Mama lupa kalau punya _manager_." Jari telunjuk Ibu menunjuk tepat di depan hidung mancung Rinto.

Secara spontan, Lenka berucap, "Kalau begitu, suruh-suruh saja Paman sampai dia mati." Lenka menjulurkan lidahnya―mengejek―seraya membuat wajah konyol kepada Rinto, hingga membuat Rinto sedikit kesal.

"Kalau Mama menyuruh Rinto untuk membeli roti, dia harus pergi denganmu juga, Lenka. Dia 'kan masih tidak mengenal lokasi di sekitar sini." Ibu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan tersenyum jahil.

Alis Lenka mengkerut disertai dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut. Kedua matanya menyipit, namun berusaha untuk menatap tajam Ibunya yang masih tersenyum jahil. Setelah memandang wajah Ibunya kini ia memandang Rinto yang ternyata―entah kenapa―memasang wajah jahil seperti Ibu Lenka.

"Kalau begitu, ayo, ikut mati bersamaku, Lenka." Rinto tersenyum kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut Lenka dan beranjak menuju pintu depan rumah, dan memasangkan jaket tebal di badannya.

Lenka beranjak dari duduknya dan mengikuti arah langkah Rinto. Setelah memastikan pakaian yang digunakannya cukup hangat untuk melindungi badannya dari udara yang sangat dingin, Lenka keluar dari area rumahnya dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Rinto.

Bola mata berwarna biru langit milik Rinto sesekali melirik kepada Lenka yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Ujung hidung dan juga kedua telinga gadis itu sudah mulai memerah karena udara dingin. Setelah tertawa kecil, Rinto mengulurkan tangan kirinya di depan wajah Lenka. "Tidak kedinginan? Tanganmu kasihan, tidak dikasih baju olehmu," tawar Rinto tanpa menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Lenka.

Lenka membalas lirikan Rinto, dan tersenyum kecil lalu menggenggam tangan Rinto dengan erat. "Terima kasih, Paman! Ternyata Paman bisa _so sweet_ juga, ya!" Lenka menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengayun-ayunkan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Rinto.

"Aku kira kau akan menolak," ujar Rinto sedikit terkejut. "Kalau pacarmu itu tahu, bagaimana?" Rinto mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam dengan erat tangan Lenka.

Lenka menggeleng kecil. "Kalau begitu, kita jadikan ini rahasia kita berdua," ujar Lenka dengan riang seraya memasukkan tangannya dan tangan Rinto ke dalam saku jaket Rinto. "Lagipula, tangan Paman hangat, aku merasa nyaman."

"Aku jadi terlihat seperti selingkuhanmu saja." Rinto tertawa kecil.

"Paman 'kan memang selingkuhanku!" Lenka merentangkan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Rinto di dalam saku jaket Rinto, dan berseru, "Roti _blueberry_, _here we come_!"

Tangan kanan Rinto yang tidak menggenggam tangan Lenka memijat pelan keningnya. "Dasar anak kecil, belum kenal dekat sudah menjadikanku selingkuhan dengan seenaknya." Kemudian, senyuman kecil mengembang di bibir Rinto. "Anak aneh."

Tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya hanya ingin membelikan roti untuk Ibu Lenka, menjadi acara bermain mereka berdua. Dimulai dari jalan-jalan mengelilingi daerah di dekat rumah, mampir ke beberapa toko pakaian hangat―tanpa membeli apapun, dan pergi ke café sederhana―langganan Lenka.

Selagi memesan minuman hangat di café tersebut, Lenka mulai mewawancarai segalanya mengenai kehidupan Rinto, sampai-sampai mereka berdua begitu dekat. Begitu juga dengan Rinto, dia juga ikut mewawancarai semuanya tentang Lenka, sampai hal terkecil pun ditanyai oleh Rinto.

.

"Ibu sudah pulang?!" Rei tidak bisa menahan volume suaranya lagi ketika Ibunya mengatakan hal yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. "Aku 'kan sedang di jalan, kenapa Ibu tidak menunggu saja?" Rei memindahkan ponsel yang menempel di telinga kirinya menjadi menempel di telinga kanannya.

Sudah hampir lima menit lebih Rei beradu mulut dengan Ibunya di telepon. Ternyata setelah sampai di tempat Ibunya menunggu dirinya, sosok Ibunya yang cantik dan masih terlihat muda itu tidak terlihat disana. Awalnya Rei mengira kalau Ibunya sedang di kamar mandi, tapi setelah sepuluh menit menunggu, Ibunya tetap saja tidak ada. Dan setelah menghubungi Ibunya, ternyata Ibunya sudah sampai di rumah.

"Jadi, sekarang aku sia-sia kemari?" Rei mendengus kesal karena ternyata Ibunya lebih memilih menaiki taksi daripada menunggu dirinya. "Aku pulang sekarang." Rei menutup telepon dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan menjadi lebih berantakan. "Kalau begini, aku lebih memilih diam di sebelah Lenka saja," lanjutnya.

Rei segera menaiki kursi motornya, menyamankan posisi duduknya, dan mulai menyalakan mesin. "Kalau pergi lagi ke rumah Lenka, aku takut mengganggu," gumam Rei kepada dirinya sendiri. "Mungkin untuk hari ini aku akan berpacaran dengan selimutku saja."

Seketika ujung telinga, ujung hidung, dan juga ujung jari Rei yang sama sekali tidak dilindungi helm, masker, dan juga sarung tangan memerah begitu Rei melajukan motornya dengan lumayan kencang. Jika dia hanya mengendarai motor sendiri―tidak bersama Ibunya atau Lenka―pasti dia mengemudikan motor kesayangannya dengan lumayan brutal, tidak terlalu peduli dengan peraturan berkendara.

Ketika melihat lampu merah menyala dengan terang di tiang rambu lalu lintas, Rei menghentikan laju motornya tepat di ujung garis putih dari _zebra cross_. Rei menggosok-gosok permukaan telapak tangannya hingga menghangat, dan melihat ke sekitarnya, hingga pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah café.

"Lenka dan Rinto, duduk berhadapan, tertawa bersama," gumamnya lirih.

**To Be Continued.**

Gaaaaaaah! Maaf karena update-annya lama bangeet! Bener-bener lagi kena virus WB T^T

Dengan susah payah mendaki gunung dan melewati lembah, akhirnya chapter kedua jadi dengan berantakan. Huahaha! X3

Terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah mereview, mefavorit dan juga mealert cerita ini! I love you all! XD

Oh iya, untuk yang menanyakan sifat Lenka, sebenarnya di cerita ini Lenka engga pemalu, soalnya setahuku, karakter vocaloid tidak punya sifat yang tetap. Tapi, yaah, maaf kalau ada kesalahan.

Semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan, dan semakin banyak yang mereview! Amiiiiin! berminat untuk mereview? Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! :3


End file.
